11 My Days
by rennn
Summary: hanya bermain kata kata


_*Inilah yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu_  
**ME: ** "Dasar Bodoh !"  
**NYAN:** "ada apa denganmu ?!" huh  
**ME: ** "ah tidak ! tidak ! hanya sedang memikirkan tantangan untuk kali ini.."  
**NYAN:** "tantangan ?"  
**ME:** "ah benar juga ! tidak tau kenapa aku ingin membuatkan mu sebuah tantangan "

_ percakapan kami pun terputus setelah itu.. begitu setelah nya aku menghubungi nya lagi.._  
_ Itulah bagaimana aku mulai mengenal nya lebih dalam.. terasa sekali bagaimana waktu 5 bulan itu_

**NYAN:** "diamlah !"  
**ME:** "oke sekarang waktunya untuk menikmati kesenangan mu ! giliran mu memberikan tantangan untuk ku nyan !"  
**NYAN:** "kalau ngga mau gimana ?! " dengan emot jutek biasanya  
**ME:** "ingatkah dengan Rule nya ? mau melanggar ? siap siap lah jadi pacarku !" sedikit menghardiknya  
**NYAN:** "tidak ! tidak akan ! kau saja !"  
**ME:** "oke kalau begitu aku saja ! seseorang di kelasmu dekat denganku,tidak asing kan dengan nama 'ren' ? tantangan nya,tembak dia lewat message, apa pun jawaban nya, bilang kalau salah kirim !"  
**NYAN:** "bisa begitu ? kenapa harus dia ! dia cowok aneh penuh fantasi gila ! nyaris sepertimu !"  
**ME:** "apa kau mau target nya teman netter juga ? si Kero-kun nampaknya sudah ga betah jomblo tuh..kero-kun ngode sana sini" jail nya mulai  
"yoshh ! deal!"  
**NYAN:** "tapi permintaan ku satu, jangan ngatain aku 'bodoh' ,kalau kau langgar,kau harus nembak aku di depan Yuka ,cewek yang kau sembah seperti orang kesetanan.."  
**ME:** "rebeees (kata ganti benda: beres) nyaan~" bernafsu  
**NYAN:** "kalau begitu traktir aku ramen extra jumbo ! atau permainan ini batal" /dasar musang  
**ME:** "pilih lain nya ! tidak peduli kata orang, bagiku orang yang makan makanan seperti itu dan mengoleksi gundam adalah orang bodoh ! pengalaman buruk selalu menimpaku saat makan itu" /sigh  
**NYAN:** "sekali kali traktir aku ! belikan aku sebuah kue moci legit aaaaa~ ga nahaaaan !"  
**ME:** "setuju ! aku juga sangat menyukai nya ! bahkan pernah memecahkan kotak tabungan hanya untuk membelinya selama libur musim panas ! aaaaa !"  
**NYAN:** "Dengan uang segitu jelas akan ku habiskan di toko Gundam , tidak peduli kata orang" mengernyit  
**ME:** "menjijikkan sekali.." sinis  
**NYAN:** "ya ! itu benar ! itu memang aku !"  
**ME:** "benarkah ?"  
"ngomong ngomong ,kudengar dari seseorang yang suka menyeberang bahkan menghabiskan waktunya di kabukichou, ada cewek yang suka nyampah di toko gundam itu penghibur om om ..dompet cewek itu pasti penuh dari laki laki you-know lah ?"  
**NYAN:** "ngomong apa kau ! jangan sok jadi stalker ! itu hanya fantasi mu saja , aku cewek baik baik" /kibas poni  
**ME:** "kau tau ? aku sangat menyukai ini, game tantangan semacam ini, seakan bisa menguak jati diri seseorang jika lawan kalah,apa dia seorang "baik sekali" atau hanya "sekali baik"  
**NYAN:** "sejujurnya , menarik sekali dan aku menyukai nya ,walaupun terkesan jahat"  
**ME:** "momoko pernah bermain tantangan ini, jika hari itu hujan, maka dia harus putus dengan cowok yang sudah dikejarnya saat kita masih "calon" manusia, ah maksudku mahasiswa"  
**NYAN:** "jahat sekali takdirnya, lalu?"  
**ME:** "namun hari itu hujan turun. apa ini sebuah konspirasi 'sial' ?"  
**NYAN:** "bisa begitu ?" /seribu penasaran  
**ME:** "yah.. makanya teman mu yang satu itu (momoko) terlampau benci dengan hujan,mendapat sebuah curhatan waktu itu sama pacar nya,dia berniat menyatakan perasaan di hari ulang tahun nya  
**NYAN:** "ah aku paham sekarang.."  
**NYAN:** "jadi saat musim panas mereka baru bisa jadian.."  
**ME:** "sejujurnya saja ,saat musim semi, mereka berdua begitu sangat dekat, namun aku momoko haruhi sepakat berstatus jomblo saat musim semi. ini awal mula permainan ini"  
**NYAN:** "jomblo ya jomblo aja, nggausa membual alasan !" /sigh musang  
**ME:** "maka dari itu, status single ini belum mau di ganti" /senyum jail  
**NYAN:** "oh musim panas masih single.. oke paham.." /sok nya keluar  
**ME:** _*mungkin aku harus membuat tantangan jomblo musim panas * pikirku kampret /alasan ngga laku_  
"iya iya !" /senyum  
**NYAN:** "hihihi mengerikan"  
**ME:** "buat jomblo seperti ku ngga lama kok, paling lama seminggu"  
**NYAN:** "dihitung gitu ? "  
**NYAN:** "bisa gitu ya?  
**ME:** "sudahlah ngaku saja, kau berapa lama ?  
**NYAN:** "siapa bilang !? tidak akan pernah !"  
**ME:** "kutebak ,sering kissu ya ? pasti bisa tahan lama,keliatan loh"  
**NYAN:** "dasar stalker !" /gregetan  
**ME:** "begitulah netter menyebutku hihi"  
**NYAN:** "kau lebih mirip chikan ,ah bukan, HIPOKRIT !"  
**NYAN:** "benarkah ?"  
**ME:** "dengarkan, dari masa lalu hingga masa sekarang, nama asli ku **JUN** !, mirip Jun Fukuyama kan ? ya ! mungkin dia masa lalu ku !"  
**NYAN:** "hah ? siapa ?"

_**JUN:**__ bukankah ini sebuah konspirasi ? aku selalu mempercayai ada orang yang "baik sekali" atau hanya "sekali baik".. mengertilah, dan bacalah ulang dari bawah ke atas.. maka kau temukan kotak pandora nya ! hihi^^_

nb: sankyu, FF pertama ku ! jika banyak kekurangan maka katakan , kalau tidak ... /ngambek


End file.
